Talk:Emerald Mew Mew
Awesome! If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 22:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I know, and I have to make sure this story can follow along with Tokyo Mew Mew, The Diffiucultys of Balance. Other wise the storys won't click. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Find you heart, because if you don't']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'You'll stray from yourself... ']]22:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I find that the hardest part in making stories. If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 21:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but i'm sure it'll all be good ^_^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Find you heart, because if you don't']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'You'll stray from yourself... ']]21:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh yea! We're gonna have lotsa fuuun! (I'm singing this XD) If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 21:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Find you heart, because if you don't']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'You'll stray from yourself... ']]22:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Last night I bounced around my basement like a maniac! If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 22:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL why? I GTG [[User:Amyrose1515|'Find you heart, because if you don't']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'You'll stray from yourself... ']]22:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I just felt like it. Are you gonna be back later? If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 22:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Does this answer your question? XD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Find you heart, because if you don't']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' You'll stray from yourself... ]] 23:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Totally! I only have a bit of time though cause my mum has a meeting every Thursday. But I'll be on after >:) If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 23:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dest, does this take place in the future after the original Mews? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''Sunshine abounds throughout the day,]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Untill dusk's kittens come out to play!']] 23:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) In the future, 20 or 30 years. Zakuro would be in her Fortys or Fiftys. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' GO QB! GO QB!]] 00:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Holy cow! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''Sunshine abounds throughout the day,]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Untill dusk's kittens come out to play!']] 16:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Either that or she killed herself from the stress of modeling *shot* [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' GO QB! GO QB!]] 17:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Speculahs Put your theorys here. Yup. This is the page where you put theorys for some of the characters a plots and they can be hunted down True or not with evidence. So, I'll give you an example; Speculah; Heinas a Succubus (MewArcticWolfs Theory) She came up with this theory that has several ways it could be proven. #Heinas Flirty Nature #Her appearance and love of Skimpy clothes Way it could be proven wrong; #Her father would have to be an Incubus. #She hasn't shown a 100% percent tell tale sign of it yet. Speculahs can be proven right or wrong if author of chosen character proves it. I won't prove this yet to see how much attention it gets. Help prove it or deny the theory by leaving a message under the section or make another for another theory. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!''']] 02:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC)